1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates supports for eyewear and particularly to support straps for holding eyewear on hats
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sunglasses are a feature of modern outdoor life. However, wearers frequently put on their sunglasses and remove them again. When entering a darkened building from the outside, for instance, sunglasses may hinder the wearer's eyesight. Upon leaving the building, the wearer may want to put the sunglasses back on again, as the sudden change in light level can cause discomfort for the wearer.
Manufacturers of sunglasses usually provide cases for carrying the sunglasses when they are not being worn. Repeatedly inserting the glasses in the case and then removing them can be annoying for the wearer. In addition, the wearer may have to carry the sunglass case in a pocket, which creates bulges. Moreover, there are times when wearers may not be wearing clothing with pockets.
Many people do not carry their eyewear in cases. They simply fold them and place them in a pocket or, frequently, they place them above their face. This can be done by sliding the glasses into the hair. Often, people wear ball caps, sun visors or other types of hats. Wearers frequently place the eyewear on top of the bill of these types of hats. In this way, the eyewear is out of the way until it is needed.
While convenient, this method does have drawbacks. Primarily, there is nothing to hold the eyewear in place. Thus, the eyewear can fall off the hat when the user bends down, for example. Several devices have been developed to hold eyewear on such hats that are improvements over simply putting the glasses on the bill. Such devices are found in following U.S. Pat. No. 6,184,748 teaches a clip that attaches to the bill of a cap. The eyewear must be folded and then slipped under the clip to hold it in place. There are several problems with this design. First, the clip is large. Thus, it can only fit on caps with large bills. Second, the glasses must be folded before storing them. This runs counter to the typical practice of simple slipping the glasses above the face onto the hat brim. Third, removing the glasses can be awkward. The glasses must be pushed or lifted out of the clip and then opened before use. This again runs counter to the typical practice. Finally, the glasses contact the clip when being stored. Over time, the contact of the lenses with the clip can lead to scratched lenses, which damage and eventually ruin the eyewear. U.S. Pat. No., 5,898,472 teaches a reel device that attaches to the back of a hat. A pair of cords extends from the reel and attaches to the earpieces of the eyewear. Here, the user can place the eyewear on the hat brim and the cords retract into the reel to hold the glasses in place. When needed, the glasses are simply pulled down and placed on the face as normal. The reel dispenses cord as needed to allow the glasses to be worn. This device incorporates the use of cords, which are a common method of carrying glasses. Although this is superior to the clip discussed above, it also has drawbacks. First, not everyone likes the look and feel of the cords. Second, a bulky reel must be attached to the back of the hat. This can cause discomfort and can be a nuisance when the eyewear is not needed. U.S. Pat. No. 6,644,807 teaches a pair of temple holders. In this device, the hat has a pair of holes cut into the sides of the hat. A pair of holders is then attached to the inside of the hat. The holders then pass through the holes in the sides. The holders are designed to receive the earpieces of a pair of glasses. In one case, hollow tubes are used to receive the earpieces. In other embodiments, snaps or hook and loop fasteners are used to secure the earpieces. To use the device, the user places the glasses on top of the brim and then secures the earpieces to the holders. This device has several problems. First, the hat must be modified with the holes and the holders. Because these holders are attached inside the hat, they interfere with the fit and are annoying. In addition, the eyeglasses must be modified. If the temples are not straight, the hollow tubes cannot be used. In the other embodiments, snaps or hook and loop fasteners must be attached to the eyewear before the device can be used. U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,059 teaches a pair of clips that mount to the sides of the hat. In this case, the glasses are placed on the brim as before and the temples are slid or otherwise placed into the clamps on the side of the hat. Although this device is an improvement, it still requires a hat to hold the clips. A sun visor, for example could not easily be used as it lacks sufficient sidewalls to hold the clips. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,753 discloses a system in which a clip is fastened to the front center portion of a cap. A band that has openings on the sides in then placed around the brim. (In place of the band two side clips ay also be used). In this design, the user places the bridge of the glasses in the clip on the front of the cap. The earpieces are then slid into the band or held in the clips on the side of the hat. Although this is a good system, it still requires modifications to the hat. The large clip is mounted in the center of the front of the cap. If the cap has any kind of design logo, it will be covered or destroyed by the clip. The band or side clips must be attached to cap as well. As before, although this works when the glasses are needed, it must be removed or ignored when the glasses are not needed. Of course, if the user wants to leave the hat unmodified for display in a collection or for simply showing the hat as it truly appears, this device cannot be readily used. Finally, the device cannot be used on sun visors, as they do not typically have a large front portion to which the clip can be attached.